


To summon a...

by WritingYandere



Category: Assassination Classroom
Genre: Comedy, Gen, Nagisa is a Little Shit, Prompt inspired, technical not shippy but go wild I guess, very short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-18
Updated: 2019-01-18
Packaged: 2019-10-12 07:06:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 375
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17462891
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WritingYandere/pseuds/WritingYandere
Summary: During lunch break Nagisa gets bored and decides to do a little summoning. But what exactly is he summoning?





	To summon a...

During lunchbreak class 3-E relaxed in their own ways. For most of them it was starting shenanigans. Typically it were the usual troublemakers like Nakamura, Itona and Karma. Today the last of this trio was nowhere to be seen. Instead it seemed like Nagisa was willing to give mischief a try.  
He just started moving tables and chairs from the back to the side and slightly to the front to open up more room. Afterwards he went up to the blackboard, got some chalk and went back. Now all people present had turned their attention to the young man who got down on his knees and just started drawing on the floor. The longer he drew the more curious everyone else got. Minutes after he had started his task all of them had gathered around him and his little masterpiece. This masterpiece turned out to be a big circle with some weird signs and a pentagram in the middle.

“Wait, what are you doing? What is that?” Nakamura asked with a huge grin. She had a feeling what it was but hearing him say it, would be amazing.  
Nagisa looked up at her and showed a small smile, one that he mostly showed before either scaring the shit out of somebody or going in for a kill. It kind of send a shiver down her spine. Nakamura couldn’t stop herself from grinning even more.

It took a few more minutes for him to finish. After he put down the chalk and wiped his fingers down on his pants, Nagisa himself started grinning too. His work looked exactly like the image he had seen online. Now he just had to wait to find out wether it worked or not. As if on cue Karma entered the classroom. In his hand a pack of strawberry milk, he stared at the circle on the floor. Then his gaze fixed onto Nagisa who grinned proudly at him.  
“The hell, Nagisa? Why did you draw a demon summoning?”  
“I wasn’t summoning a demon.”  
“So… what did you summon?”  
“An asshole” Nagisa said smugly. For a second Karma’s look turned angry, before laughing out loud. A second later the whole class joined in.  
“Y'know Nagisa. You’re the bigger asshole.”  
“I know.”

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by this prompt:
> 
> dialogue prompt #48  
> A: “I didn’t summon a demon.”  
> B: “Then what did you summon?”  
> A: “An asshole.”
> 
> I couldn't help it. It had to be about Nagisa and Karma.


End file.
